Когда отцветают Сакуры
by Morfiel
Summary: Сколько я не смотрю Ину-Яшу, все равно не верю в любовь к Кагомэ. Яша и Кикио были изначально вместе, и вместе должны остаться. Потому прошлым летом я написала сей фанф. Кикио и Яша форева:) Я люблю эту пару, и считаю что в конце Кикио и Инуяша должны быт


_Когда отцветают Сакуры.._

Медленно опадают листья, легкий ветер поднимает их в высь заставляя кружиться горы розовых лепестков. Отцветают сакуры, знаменуя приход лета. Цветочным дождем покрывают они тех, кто покинул дом в эту ночь...

_Он медлено шел через знакомые тропы. Первый день месяца, время когда полу-юкай стараються держаться в тени. Он уже не думал о том, что в любой момент на него может напасть юкай, и его жизнь оборветься. Мысли его постоянно возращались к прошлому, к камню четырех душ, и мико которая как и 50 лет назад, занимала все его мысли._

_Змейки-носители душ пронеслись над ним, в маленьких лапках держали они души умерших..._

_-Кикёо!-Он бросился за ними забыв про опасности, мико была рядом, даже в облике человека он чувствовал ее._

_Змейки исчезли в густой листве, раздвинув ветви он вышел на поляну.._

"_То самое место, дерево где он был припечатан 50 лет" Воспоминания снова обрушились на него._

_Он был полу-демоном, потому жаждал получить Шикон но Тама больше чем остальные. С помощью силы камня, он стал бы полным демоном. Кикио была жрицей охраняющей этот камень..он полюбил ее. Полюбил настолько, что ради одной жизни с ней, он согласился стать человеком, лишь бы быть рядом. Но в тот день, когда она должна была принести камень, и они собирались убежать, Нараку обманул обоих, заставив погибнуть ненавидя друг-друга._

_Он вышел из-за деервьев, мико была там. Недвигаясь он смотрел на нее, снова и снова дивясь тому, что она не изменилась..._

_Кикёо полу-лежала прикрыв глаза, черные волосы свободно спадали по спине, лицо было спокойныс, но все равно печально-грустным. Змейки подлетали одна за другой, позволяя душам проникнуть в тело мико._

_-Инуяша?-Кикёо открыла глаза..Сколько раз после ее возращения в этот мир, они встречались именно так? Но не разу в ее глазах не было этого блеска, взгляда той Кикёо, что погибла от рук Нараку._

_-Кикёо, что ты сдесь делаешь? –его глаза вспыхнули тревогой когда он увидел, что она не двигаеться."Вот почему они принесли ей души, она не может даже встать."- Что произшло?_

_-Нараку, снова пытался меня убить. Но тебя это не касаеться!_

_Последняя змейка принесла ей душу, мико встала и подобрала лук и колчан со стрелами._

_-Ты прекрасно знаешь, что меня это касаеться!-темные глаза пылали гневом.-Я не отдам тебя ему, я единственный кто сможет тебя защитить!_

_Кикёо улыбнулась, медленно она пошла по тропинке, Инуяша шел рядом проклиная Нараку и всех юкай. _

_-Я никогда не видела тебя "таким"-нарушила тишину мико. Она искоса взглянула на его руки, когтей больше не было. Золотые глаза стали, темными, черные как смоль волосы сменили серебрянные и стали длиннее, руки...обыкновенные человеческие руки.._

_-Теперь я знаю, как бы ты выглядел, если бы мы тогда не погибли._

_Инуяша до боли сжал руки, ногти глубоко впились в кожу._

_-Я унчтожу, Нараку, за то, чего он нас лишиь. За все ему отомщу.._

_Он остановился подняв лицо к безлунному небу. Кикёо молча продолжала идти вперед._

_-50 лет прошло, а мы даже не изменились..._

_-Изменились, Инуяша, я мертва а ты жив..и ты изменился.._

_-Я изменился?-он сел на траву прикрыв глаза, мико продолжала стоять изучая его лицо._

_-Да..ты стал..добрее...нежнее я бы сказала. Я видела твои глаза, в них больше нет той злобы, они словно плавленное золото...теплые.._

_Кикёо прислонилась к дереву.-Эта девочка сильно тебя изменила._

_Легкая улыбка тронула губы юноши._

_-Кагомэ мой друг, она первая кому я научился доверять._

_-Она залечивает твое сердце,-тихо добавила мико.-делает то, что должна была делать я._

_Он встал пристально гляда в ее глаза, в них он читал печаль от потери._

_-Я никогда не забывал тебя, Кикёо. Я думал о тебе днем и ночью, даже Кагомэ не заставит меня забыть тебя и.._

_-И что еще? Прошлое? Я мертва, Инуяша! Это тело создано из праха, в нем нет ничего от той-меня._

_-В этом теле есть твоя душа. Душа той Кикёо которую я любил._

_Глаза мико вспыхнули гневом._

_-Ты помнишь о обо мне только из-за этой девченки. Она моя реинкарнация, и только из-за этого ты меня не забыл._

_-Кикёо.._

_-Я не права? Скажи мне, Инуяша, когда ты смотришь на нее, что ты видишь. Ее или меня?_

_Он отвел взгляд. Она была права, сколько времени прошло прежде чем он смог смотреть на Кагомэ и не видеть в ней, Кикёо?._

_-Она, это я, Инуяша._

_-нет! - Инуяша подошел ближе, Мико отступила назад от этого возгласа._

_-Она и ты разные люди. У нее другая душа. Другое сердце. Она завоевала мое доверие, но мое сердце ей не не пренадлежит. –Он притянул мико к себе._

_-Неужели ты не понимаешь. Как бы она не была на тебя похожа, я люблю тебя а не ее. Мне все равно чем ты стала, все равно что ты.._

_-Мертва, -снова повторила мико.-Я мертва. она перестала вырываться из рук демона в голосе звучало печальное сожаление того, что им уже не быть вместе..._

_Каждый день она твердила себе, что однажды порваную нить уже не связать. И каждый раз как они встречались, она видела в его глазах не проходящую любовь.._

_-Мне все равно, Кикёо. Я пойду с тобой в Ад, если такова наша судьба._

_Мико обняла его положив голову на плечо._

_Порыв ветра поднял в небо гору листьев, осыпая обоих дождем из розовых лепестков. Первые лучи солнца появились из-за туч..._

_Инуяша и Кикёо продолжали стоять обнявшись и забыв о обо всем.._

_Лучи солнца коснулись обоих и мико почувстовала, как аура юкай вновь окутывает демона. _

_Инуяша встряхнул серебрянными волосами, золотые глаза с искорками веселья смотрела на нее._

_-Тебе больше не придеться сражаться, Кикио. Я защищу тебя от Нараку...ото всех!_

_Когда отцветают Сакуры.. зарождается любовь._


End file.
